


With Warm Cuddles (Comes Sleep)

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billys just sleepy, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and Steve wants to cuddle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Just a soft short fic about Billy arriving home and being cuddled by Steve.Based on the prompts:Finally home after a hard day“You just feel really good. Soft and warm...”





	With Warm Cuddles (Comes Sleep)

Billy made his way into the apartment. His shoulders were tense, hands sore from working at the mechanic all day.

It was dark already. Tuesday’s were always his longest shift, somehow the busiest too. Usually they didn’t close until very late.

He’d begun working there just a bit after graduation.

Winter had been coming up, and the pool was closing down for the weather, so he’d had to move onto something more reliable. More stable. It paid better, now that he worked full time. It helped pay rent for the apartment, and save away money for when he and Steve eventually decided to move away from small-town-Hawkins.

He locked the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and chucking his keys onto the kitchen bench. The apartment was small, the kitchen, dining and living room all squashed into one area together. It was homely though, Steve and him had made it their space, and Billy fell more in love with it each day. 

Billy had originally gotten the apartment, happy to get out of the Hargrove house as quickly as he could. He’d used what he’d had of the lifeguard pay to get the first few months rent paid, and after that job closed off, he found a spot at the mechanics just off where the centre of town sat.

Harrington had begun living with him another few months after that. His parents kicking him out and cutting him off after finding out he was dating Billy. The two had been expecting it to happen, and had found comfort in each other, Steve working through the final blow of rejection from his parents. 

They’d fallen into a routine after that. Steve still working his job at Scoops, whilst simultaneously writing out resumes for other job opportunities. Billy’s shifts at the mechanic weren’t too strenuous, only tiring.

They spent most nights together, and weekend mornings were spent cuddling in bed. 

Billy yawned at the idea of it. Bed. _Sleep_. He needed it almost as much as he needed a hug from his boyfriend. 

He entered their shared bedroom, smiling softly when Steve turned over from where he was lying down, wide awake.

Another thing they’d found out since living together - they couldn’t have a good nights rest without the other beside them. It was a thing they just did now.

“Hey,” Steve murmured, voice soft and sleepy.

Billy looked at him for a moment, adoration shining off his face. He knelt onto the bed, stretching his body out before wrapping himself around Steve.

He curled himself into the boy, nose brushing against his upper back. Steve chuckled quietly.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. You’re just- You just feel really good. _Soft_ and _warm_...”

Steve shifted against him and smiled as he felt Billy’s head droop down a bit, as though sleep had quickly overtaken him.

He snuggled back against his boyfriend, huffing a laugh to himself as he closed his eyes.

“What a doofus.” He grinned into his pillow, content. “...Goodnight, Billy.”

A snore was all he heard before sleep overcame him.


End file.
